São e Salvo
by Saa-san
Summary: Primeiro veio a alegria. Depois veio o desespero. Oneshot.


_Higurashi não me pertence, blábláblá, eu sou uma pessoa feliz que não tem direito sobre nenhum personagem, blábláblá, e tenho que escrever isso a cada começo de história mesmo com vocês sabendo muito bem disso, porque é assim que a vida funciona ~_

* * *

_"Satoshi-kun está vivo."_

Primeiro veio a alegria.  
A alegria por ele não ter morrido, a alegria por ele estar vivo. A alegria por eu ter cumprido minha promessa, por ter cuidado da Satoko como se fosse a minha irmã, não a dele. A alegria por perceber que ele iria afagar minha cabeça de novo. A alegria por saber que ele falaria "muu" mais uma vez. A alegria por saber que eu veria seu gentil sorriso mais uma vez, que ouviria sua voz, que sentiria seu cheiro. A alegria por saber que ele estaria ali, são e salvo, para sempre.  
Essa alegria me fez querer que tudo isso começasse logo.

Então veio a culpa.  
A culpa por eu não ter acreditado nele. A culpa por eu ter achado que ele era fraco. A culpa por eu ter tido certeza de que ele fugira. A culpa por ter se livrado desses pensamentos por meio de um pior ainda. A culpa por eu ter acusado minha família de ter causado seu desaparecimento. A culpa por ter pensado que meus parentes eram assassinos. A culpa por ter duvidado deles quando disseram que não haviam feito nada. A culpa por não acreditar no perdão que me deram. A culpa por nunca ter acreditado em ninguém, nem na minha família nem na minha irmã nem no Satoshi-kun.  
Mas a alegria era maior, e me fez fazer algo para apressar meu reencontro com Satoshi-kun.

_Eu fui em frente, brinquei com o perigo, não me importei com o risco de morrer. Não importava, porque eu queria ver Satoshi-kun logo. Isso era suficiente para me fazer esquecer do medo. Mas o tempo que Kasai-san e aquele amigo da Rika, Akasaka, levaram para vencer as pessoas do quarto de segurança me irritou. Aumentou a minha ansiedade a um ponto que eu tive que me controlar para não sair correndo em direção ao Satoshi-kun, mesmo com um tiroteio no meu caminho. Então eu tive que esperar, e a espera pareceu durar anos. As portas se fechando e os minutos que tínhamos até que um gás fosse liberado fizeram com que meu medo voltasse. Eu esqueci Satoshi-kun naqueles poucos segundos em que nossas vidas estavam em risco, e nos segundos seguintes em que eu ainda estava chocada com o modo como Kasai-san nos salvou. Akasaka me fez lembrar, e eu corri para Satoshi-kun, porque não havia mais obstáculos. Eu não esperaria nem mais um segundo para vê-lo. É claro que havia uma porta trancada na minha frente. Para diminuir o tempo de espera, eu tentei falar com Satoshi-kun através da porta, mas ele não me ouvia, ou eu não ouvia a resposta dele. Irie-sensei destrancou a porta, e eu corri um pouco mais, ficando apreensiva quanto mais me aproximava da porta aberta e brilhante, agora apenas andando pelo corredor escuro. Então eu o vi... amarrado em uma cama._

_Eu não... entendi. Mas o desespero começou a surgir, aumentando a cada segundo. Irie-sensei disse que ele estava vivo, e o desespero voltou a baixar, lentamente... e voltou a aumentar, também lentamente, a partir do momento em que Irie-sensei disse que Satoshi-kun não poderia sair daquele quarto. O desespero aumentava palavra por palavra. No momento em que ele parou de falar, eu comecei a entender... lentamente..._

E o desespero finalmente chegou, com toda a sua força.  
O desespero por entender que Satoshi-kun não estava mais pensando. O desespero por entender que ele não se orgulharia de mim por eu ter cuidado da Satoko, porque ele não era mais capaz de sentir orgulho. O desespero por entender que ele nunca mais conseguiria afagar minha cabeça, porque ele só conseguiria me machucar por paranóia. O desespero por entender que eu não ouviria mais nenhum "muu" saindo de sua boca, porque ele só conseguiria gritar de agora em diante. O desespero por entender que eu nunca mais veria seu sorriso, porque ele não tinha mais motivos para fazê-lo. O desespero por entender que eu só ouviria sua voz na forma de gritos que iriam de medo a ódio. O desespero por entender que eu não sentiria mais seu cheiro, porque ele estava misturado com o cheiro de hospital. O desespero por entender que ele não estava são, e não poderia ser salvo. O desespero por entender que isso continuaria assim para sempre.  
O desespero me fez querer que tudo isso acabasse logo.

Logo em seguida veio a conformidade.  
A conformidade por ouvir que Satoshi-kun tinha uma chance de se recuperar, mesmo sendo pequena. A conformidade por saber que ele poderia voltar, mesmo que isso demorasse anos. A conformidade por poder visitá-lo, mesmo que isso não significasse nada para ele. A conformidade por poder ler livros para ele, mesmo que ele nunca entendesse o que ouvia. A conformidade por poder ficar ao lado dele, mesmo que só eu percebesse. A conformidade por poder pelo menos imaginá-lo voltando para mim. A conformidade por poder imaginar o dia em que ele voltaria, carregando aquele grande urso nas costas, para mim e para Satoko. A conformidade por poder imaginar que ele afagaria minha cabeça de novo, diria "muu" e sorriria, são e salvo.  
Essa conformidade era maior do que o desespero, mesmo que eu não pudesse fazer nada para apressar esse reencontro imaginário.

E disso nasceu a esperança.  
A esperança de que ele voltaria, junto com a minha alegria.

* * *

**_N/A: EEEEEU VOLTEEI! Talvez só por alguns segundos, mas voltei s2_**

_Essa foi a primeira fiz que eu fiz com seriedade (não a primeira fic séria, que foi a Irmãs por um Ano, mas a primeira com seriedade, pesquisa e sem inspiração de momento), então eu realmente quero reviews, ok?_

_Fic feita para a celebração do aniversário de um ano do meu blog (meu e de mais metade da população brasileira, mas tudo bem), que pode ser visitado se vocês forem procurar no meu perfil s2_

_Como todas as outras, essa fic é uma oneshot e foi feita pro 30cookies, tema Alegria. Heh, um dia eu faço as 30 fics..._


End file.
